126780-wow-converts-look-no-further
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I got that molasses feeling after playing Elder Scrolls lol, WoW is just far too simple I only played for the zone quests couldn't even be bothered even gearing up for the first raid before I quit the game has sunk so low now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Truer words never spoken! | |} ---- This is a little off topic, but TSW is an awesome game if only because of its stories and world building. I especially liked the dungeon line with the guy who finds out how to open a portal to hell, falls in love with a daemoness, gets trapped, gets freed, and eventually overthrows the current lord of the nether dimension and vanishes into hell with his lady friend. One of my favorite dungeon storylines in any game, honestly. Like Stephen King meets Hellraiser. I only quit that game because the Fist/Pistol healing spec I loved so much turned out to be completely inadequate for nightmare mode content and there was no way to reassign points in skill trees once they were committed. | |} ---- ---- Oo You worked on WAKFU ?! | |} ---- ---- I completely agree on this point. While I've grown to be quite vocal about my love of WildStar, housing especially, that doesn't mean I have to give up or avoid all other games. I still play and enjoy WoW, Diablo 3 and have even been dabbling in the Heroes of the Storm beta. Does that make me love WildStar less? Absolutely not. If anything, keeping in touch with other games helps me better appreciate those elements that separate them out from each other. Every game, even WildStar, has its plusses and minuses. As long as you find it fun, whatever the game, that's the main thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe Shrine of the Swordmaiden... that one has the air jumps across those floating rock platforms. And in Skullcano you occasionally need to jump up and down to avoid various boss mechanics. And I guess Ultimate Protogames has that section where you dive bomb cubigs... Although that's more like a falling puzzle than a jumping puzzle! | |} ---- and the stupid last boss (skullcano) laser beams you have to constantly jump over while fighting....If I wanted to play jumping game I would play super mario. | |} ---- Fair enough. I can see why those mechanics wouldn't appeal to everyone. Kel Voreth doesn't have jumping mechanics either though! | |} ---- True..that one is also cool, but a tad bit too long for my taste..but it is on 2nd place:) Problem is...WHEN? will i get tired of vet dungeons? ITs the ONLY thing I do in ws atm..as attunement have stopped me DEAD in my tracks... In wow I raided, pvp'ed and ran dungeons....AND fiddled with garrison... And dont say WS have perfect housing!! WS housing IS ONLY for show...and for those particulary interested in doing worthless fluffy content. | |} ---- Which part of attunement are you having trouble with? I can't remember which step is after dungeons. Is it the world boss step? | |} ---- World bosses is easy....ppl run them all the time..its the vet adventures | |} ---- ---- I was on adventures for a while... not a ton of people doing them. Just stay in the group finder constantly and look in LFG and you'll get it done. As for talking... well you don't really need to talk to get silver. Just let the other group members do the talking! Bingo boingo, you've finished the step and can stop doing adventures! | |} ---- Super Mario... man people have been rioting in GW2 to try and get them to bring BACK the Super Adventure Box. | |} ---- yes ppl like fluff but its worthless unless you are that excact person;) All those things I have in Thayd...and I have so much rested XP I could travel to the moon and back with rested XP as fuel! Few ppl wants to run vet adventures and you know it...stop acting like its an insignificant problem! Not everything MUST be solved by..talk to ppl, make friends etc... | |} ---- THIS is feedback that I take with me. Thank you Sir. You see my problem and you agree on the adventures shortcomings and you try to encourage me: Cudos:) | |} ---- ---- You seem to think I personally designed and developed WildStar... That was the design of the game, and there are most definitely consumers for it. And, if I might say... if you think talking to other players and forming friendships to play group content is hardcore, then I think you're playing the wrong game and genre. | |} ---- To be fair you don't have to talk in LFG so much as watch it and whisper someone when they ask for a group. I get the feeling that Styrm would rather join a group as it's being formed than form one himself. | |} ---- ---- Right, back to summing up the problems with the genre in one sentence. Let's not let WildStar turn into that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes I would :) And I could do that in wow:) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually?! Well that's awesome haha. small world I guess :D | |} ---- I'm was long time WoW tank / healer. I have every one of them max level, and have raided on most of them for many/most of the expansions. And yeah... while there are people in WoW who say you really need to master your class, I find, with the exception of Monk, you mostly need to master your role, and you key keybinds. Simply by binding the same kind of move to the same keybinds across my tanks, I can randomly log into any of them and do the same content - having eventually needed to use race changes to help remember which was which... And again, with the exception of Monk, it is the same for the healers. Monk is only an exception because it was designed years after launch, and with an obvious intent to ensure the same rut was not repeated. Which basically means that in WoW... there are basically two classes. Monk, and everything else. Wildstar never felt that way for me. The variety is enough to really confound you - which just helps it be more engaging. | |} ----